Elsa und Hans
by HannahNyu
Summary: Anna ist aus dem Schloss ausgezogen und lebt nun mit Kristoff, Sven und Olaf in den Bergen. Nebenbei ist sie auch noch Mutter geworden und lebt ihr Traumleben. Elsa ist nun ganz allein in dem Schloss und sehnt sich nach Gesellschaft. Um Anna nicht ihr Glück zu neiden oder ihr zur Last zu fallen, wahrt sie repetiert eine gewisse Distanz. Eines Tages trifft sie Hans wieder...
1. chapter 1

Es war kalt.

Schnee wehte sanft gegen die Fensterscheibe. Mit kühler Eleganz legten sie sich auf das dünne Glas und verdeckten nach und nach die Sicht.

Elsa saß ganz allein auf der Fensterbank, blickte in das weisse Gestöber und seufzte.

Zwei Jahre war es jetzt nun her, dass Anna mit Kristoff ausgezogen war. Sie lebten in den Bergen und hielten sich eine kleine Farm. Letztes Jahr rief Anna sie völlig euphorisch an und erzählte ihrer Schwester freudestrahlend, dass sie schwanger war. Zwillinge. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Ob sie sich denn nicht freue, hatte Anna ihre Schwester gefragt, als diese die Neuigkeit lächelnd annahm. "Natürlich freu ich mich für euch." "Kommst du uns vielleicht mal besuchen? Es ist so lange her dass wir uns gesehen haben!" Elsa seufzte. "Ich habe viel zu tun, Anna. Das Königreich regiert sich leider nicht von allein." Sie hörte förmlich, wie Anna am anderen Ende der Leitung die Nase rümpfte.

"Elsa, komm schon, ein bisschen Zeit wirst du doch wohl für mich haben. Ich vermisse dich." Da wusste Elsa nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Hektisch legte sie auf, bevor ihre Schwester ihr Schluchzen hörte. Aber was sollte sie machen? Anna hatte alles erreicht was sie wollte... Sie hatte einen Mann der sie über alles liebte, nun auch zwei Kinder... Und was hatte Elsa? Ein Viel zu grosses Schloss und einen langweiligen Hofstaat. Seit Anna weg war, kamen nicht mehr so viele Besucher in diese Gemäuer. Anna hatte sie immer angelockt, mit ihrem Optimismus um sich geschart. Elsa war weder eine Optimistin, noch mochte sie es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Warum also war sie dann noch Regentin? Warum hatte sie diese Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen? Warum kann nicht Anna die Ältere sein? Elsa kniff die Augen zusammen.

Das Telefon klingelte. Anna rief zurück. Schweigend ging Elsa ran, sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder so abkapseln. "Elsa? Was war denn los? Ist alles gut?" "Ja, alles gut. Die Verbindung ist nur schlecht wir haben einen kleinen Schneesturm." "Oh, achso..." "Weisst du was Anna, ich muss Schluss machen, grüß Olaf, Sven und Kristoff von mir, okay?" Klick. Tuut. Tuut. Tuut. Sie legte auf.


	2. Hans

Einige Tage später.

Ein eisiger Wind wehte über Arandelle und Elsa hatte sich in ihr altes Kinderzimmer verschanzt. Bei diesem Wetter würde eh kein Bürger kommen um sie um eine Audienz zu bitten, dessen war sie sich sicher und zur Not würde eine Bedienstete ihr wibdach Bescheid zukommen lassen.

Elsa gähnte und blätterte eine Seite ihres Romans um.

"Von wegen 'Arandelles Bestseller'... Das Buch ist noch langweiliger als Arandelles Bürger..." Sie seufzte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kakao.

Da klopfte es an der Tür und Yvette, eine ihrer Bediensteten trat in Elsas Zimmer.

Sie machte einen tiefen Hofknicks und sagte: "Majestät haben Besuch."

Überrascht sah Elsa auf.

"Von wem?" Sie befürchtete schon, dass es Anna war, die sie zur Rede stellen wollte weil Elsa ihr immer wieder auswich.

"Ist es Prinzessin Anna, Yvette?"

Die Bedienstete schüttelte den Kopf.

"Eure Majestät, es ist Prinz Hans von den südlichen Inseln."

Elsa stockte der Atem.

"P-Prinz Hans? W-was macht der denn hier?"

"Eure Majestät er sagte lediglich, er wolle sie sprechen." Elsa dachte nach. "Nun gut Yvette, sagen Sie Prinz Hans ich werde mir erst etwas anderes anziehen und ihn dann anhören." Yvette schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Majestät, er bat um ihr unverzügliches Erscheinen."

"Yvette, ich bin im SCHLAFROCK." Yvette zuckte mit den Schultern. "Majestät ich richte nur aus was seine Hoheit Prinz Hans von Ihnen erwartet." Elsa seufzte.

"Nun gut," sagte sie würdevoll, "dann werde ich mich unverzüglich in den Thronsaal begeben."

"Ich richte es aus, Eure Majestät." Das Hausmädchen wieselte hektisch aus dem Zimmer. Elsa wickelte sich langsam aus der Decke in der sie wie ein Burrito eingewickelt auf der Fensterbank saß und erhob sich gähnend. Sie trank ihren Kakao aus und legte sich eine edle, flauschige Stola um und trat auf den Flur. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung was Hans von ihr wollte und war dementsprechend sehr gespannt was er zu sagen hatte.

Nachdem er Anna gegenüber den Bösen gespielt hatte, weil er ihr nicht sagen wollte, dass er sich in Elsa verliebt hatte, und sie ihn von der Reling des Bootes ins Wasser stieß, war er am darauffolgendem Abend nur einmal bei Elsa gewesen um sich zu verabschieden. Es war sehr schnell und unpersönlich gewesen, er kam lediglich zu ihr an den Thron, kniete nieder, küsste ihre behandschuhten Hände und sagte: "Leben Sie wohl, Eure Hoheit."

Ob er so formell war, weil sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt Bedienstete im Thronsaal aufhielten oder ob er einfach genug von zickigen Prinzessinnen hatte war fraglich.

Aber all das war schon 3 Jahre her, also warum war er hier?

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf betrat Elsa den Thronsaal. Als Hans ihr Erscheinen wahrnahm, kniete er sich nieder, küsste ihre zarte Hand, blickte aus der niedrigen Position zu ihr hoch und sagte leise: "Ich bin erfreut Sie wieder zu sehen, Hoheit."

Elsa blickte herunter in die braunen Hundeaugen und erwiderte kühl: "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Er richtete sich auf und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen.

"Eure Majestät tragen wirklich einen niedlichen Schlafrock." Elsa schickte ihm einen Blick, als wollte sie ihn auf der Stelle erdolchen.

"Eure Scheinheiligkeit wollten mich ja sofort sprechen, meine Intention mich umzuziehen wurde mir von Ihrer Dringlichkeit vereitelt."

Er grinste unverhohlen. "Das tut mir aber Leid, Majestät. Apropos Intention, Eure Hoheit wollen sicher wissen was der Grund meines unerwarteten Besuches ist."

"Eure Hoheit können wohl Gedanken lesen."

Er lächelte erneut. "Das kann gut sein."

Er wendete sich ihr zu. "Nun, ich bin hier weil ich mit Ihnen reden wollte."

"Worüber denn?"

"Über die vergangenen Jahre. Über uns. Ein bisschen plaudern. Nichts wirklich elementares."

Elsa hielt überrascht die Luft an, verschluckte sich und hustete.

"Entschuldigung, Sie wollen **nur** **reden**?! Und da konnten sie nicht 10 Minuten Geduld beweisen damit ich mich ankleiden kann?"

"Entschuldigen Sie vielmals, Hoheit."

Er grinste schelmisch. "Können wir uns zurückziehen?", fragte er gespielt anzüglich und zwinkerte.

Elsa verdrehte die Augen. "Sie sind ein Kindskopf, Hans."

Er lachte. "Ich will ja nur allein mit Ihnen reden, was ist daran auszusetzen?"

"Nun gut, meinetwegen. Folgen Sie mir in den Ostflügel, man kann dort wunderbar dinieren. Sie haben nach so einer langen Reise bestimmt Appetit."

Prinz Hans fasste sich ertappt an den Bauch. "Hat man das gehört?"

Elsa lächelte. "Eigentlich nicht aber diese Aussage bestätigt meine Annahme."

Sie wandte sich um und erhaschte Blickkontakt mit ihrem Leibdiener, der brav hinter ihrem Thron stand.

"Jason, würden Sie dem Koch wohl ausrichten, dass seine Hoheit und meine Wenigkeit gerne im Ostflügel dinieren würden und uns über ein kleines Menü freuen würden?"

Der Diener nickte und verschwand.

Elsa bot Prinz Hans ihren Arm an. "Interesse mir zu folgen, Hoheit?" Hans hakte sich bei ihr ein und sagte: "Lassen Sie uns doch zum Du zurückgreifen, süsse Elsa."

Sie schielte zu ihm rüber und nickte zaghaft. "Von mir aus. Komm."

Sie leitete ihn in den Ostflügel und sie betraten einen grossen Saal mit vielen blasen lauen Spiegeln mit silbernen, mit kristallinen Eisblumen verzierten Rahmen. An der Decke hingen 5 riesige goldene Kronleuchter, der Boden war verglastes Perlmutt.

In der Mitte stand ein grosser Tisch mit einem roten, seidenem Tuch.

"Setzen Sie sich, Prinz Hans - Ich meinte, setz Dich."

Hans liess sich auf einem Stuhl nieder und blickte staunend durch den Raum.

"Es ist wunderschön hier."

"Vielen Dank. Es war sehr viel Arbeit. Das hier war früher einer unserer Ballsäle aber ich habe ihn etwas umdekoriert zu einem Saal für hohen Besuch."

Überrascht sah Hans sie an. "Ich bin also hoher Besuch?", neckte er sie.

"Nein, das nicht. Aber ich esse sehr gerne hier. Man spiegelt sich so schön hier überall und das Kerzenlicht bricht sich in den Spiegeln... Aber sieh doch selbst."

Hans sah sich erneut um. Nun sah er es auch; Das Licht brach sich nicht nur in den Spiegeln, es fiel durch das Glas auf den Perlmuttboden und da dieser ebenfalls verglast war, reflektierte er die Kerzenlichter in den ganzen Saal verteilt, 1000 kleine Lichtpartikel lagen kitzelnd auf ihrer Haut. Es war beinahe magisch.

Hans sog überrascht Luft ein.

"Ich bin überwältigt."

Elsa lächelte. "Das freut mich."

Einige Sekunden lang bewunderte Hans die kaum sichtbaren, feinen Lichtspiele. Er stellte verzückt fest, dass einige kleine Lichtpunkte auch in Elsas eisblauen Augen Platz gefunden hatten. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach hingucken.

Elsa, der das auffiel und der es etwas unangenehm war, so angestarrt zu werden, räusperte sich und fragte: "Wollten wir nicht reden?"

Hans sah sie unverwandt an, dann fing er sich.

"Ja, natürlich."


End file.
